Lestra
he had Lestra is the Toa Tedra of Lighting and is a central character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's An Unnatural Series of Events. Biography As a Matoran, Lestra was a healer on Tedra Nui, a talent she retained when she became a Toa. Lestra was one of six Toa created when then Toa Uren fulfilled his destiny and sacrificed his power to produce a new generation of Toa. She witnessed as her team slowly disappeared on various missions, first her Toa of Air and Ice brothers who were lost at sea, then Onric and Koth who left to fight in the Aquaton War on Huna Nui. Fifty years after the later two disappeared, Lestra left in search of them. Along the way, she was rescued by Cedrak from blood wolves, and the pair began to travel together. In the short time they were together, they fell in love, fully realizing their feelings when Cedrak awoke from a nightmare. The next morning, Lestra and Cedrak were forcibly seperated by her Onric and Koth who had stumbled upon them. She watched in horror as Onric seemingly killed Cedrak and followed her brothers in tears. The three went through Anzer Rhun and made their way to Zeriger where Koth made an attempt to cheer her up, by watching the Flying Foursome perform together. It seemed to do the trick, as she was in a much happier mood the next morning. The next day, they boarded a ship for Tedra Nui and were greeted by Tivari when they arrived a few days later. That night, Lestra's depression resurfaced. A clack on her window caused her to open it, but was only greeted by an arrow flying through the window and sticking into her wall. After examining the arrow, she saw it was from Cedrak and contained a note telling her where to meet him. She rushed out to meet him, and the pair reunited. The next morning, Koth came to her house and woke her up to tell her that he had followed and knew about her rendezvous with Cedrak. Just then, Trell came to the door, explaining that he knew Cedrak. Mere moments later, Makuta Oriles attacked Tedra-Koro, and the three rushex off to fight him off. They were joined by Redizic and Zorkek, and later by Tivari and Onric. Lestra was knocked unconscious by the Makuta, but was saved when Cedrak arrived and defeated Oriles. When Onric awoke from unconsciousness, Lestra and Cedrak were there beside him and convinced him to let Cedrak stay. She was later waiting at Cedrak's new home, when he is shown there by Tivari. Several years later, when the ship carrying Tsonclad and Taiyu landed in Tedra Nui, Lestra and the other Toa Tedra spent the evening swapping tales with the visiting Toa, and after discovering that Taiyu and Cedrak had been kidnapped, she was the one of the group to try to get them back. After confronting the Menirun Rhenton about the crystal he had given Cedrak, the Menirun took her and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Shivri Tancharo. She and the team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, her team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. Upon returning to the MERAH, she and Nianga spent a lot of time together, both having someone they loved in prison. Both of them tried to help find Rhenton after his disappearance. But after the team unsuccessfully tried to find him, they were sent off to battle with the rest of the rebel army. They were subsequently teleported to King Yuniro's palace where Lestra continued to fight. When the freed rebel prisoners were teleported to the battle, she was reunited with Cedrak. Once the battle had been won, Tivari, Lestra, and Tsonclad were sent to rescue Negurin by Onric, and they subsequently lost to Yuniro, only being saved by Rhenton. After reuniting with the rest of the team, she stayed at the MERAH for a few days. In the end, she and the Toa Tedra returned to Tedra Nui, with Rysavy in tow. Personality Lestra is a generally kind person. She is more mellow than most members of her tribe and is fun-loving and care-free. But if someone dear to her is being threatened, woe betide to the person threatening him, as she still carries her tribe's legendary temper. She finds it very easy to make friends and is very trusting, but is also very defensive about her relationship with Cedrak, even around those she does trust. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Lightning, Lestra can control electricity in all its forms. She can fire bolts of electricity, run a current over her body, and absorb nearby electrical energy. She also is more resistant to her own element than most other Toa. Lestra is also fairly skilled at wielding her sword. Her prefered method of attack involves forming an electric charge along her blade, allowing it to discharge when she strikes her opponent or her opponent's weapon. Lestra wears a Kanohi Arthron and uses it to great extents, using it to dodge many a blow to her back. Appearances *My Broken Valentine *Unnatural *An Unnatural Journey *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes